


Heated

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega and Shepard like it when he struggles, when the heats deep inside him and he just pushes against Shepard. Until Vega needs Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> God, this game is going to kill my brain, there are too many characters I just adore, and want to pair up. I'm pretty sure I can't concentrate on one pairing long enough to finish anything but smut, and I've written a few Vega/Shepard fics. I just, Vega and Shepard, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> (As always, any constructive criticism appreciated.)

 Vega grunted, and tugged against Shepard's hands, but for all his work and muscle the biotic easily kept him down.

It was good, Vega just like Shepard, liked the struggle, liked fighting each other when the heat hit Vega.

Vega could already feel himself wet between his legs, and he _needed_ Shepard's cock.

Shepard pushed Vega down, and spread his legs. “Pretty like this, little dick hard for me, and your hole is wet.” Shepard's fingers slid through the slick, “Very wet. Have you been fucking yourself?”

Vega flushed and struggled a little, hoping it would make Shepard forget the question.

“No. Stay still.” Dammit, that was Shepard's _Alpha_ voice, thick and strong. It made even Alpha's like Liara and Kaidan freeze up a little.

Vega froze and felt heat low in his groin, god when Shepard did that—it was probably one of the reasons Shepard didn't have many missions with Vega, or he would probably embarrass himself whenever Shepard needed to use that tone.

“Now, tell me, who or what have you been fucking?” Shepard growled, and he traced his thumb against Vega's hole. “Do I need to be jealous? Has Kaidan touched you?” And now he sounded angry, ready to go down to Kaidan's cabin—and Vega can clearly remember the last time someone hurt him—it didn't end well for them.

“No. Shep, Shepard it's good I just—fuck this is embarrassing. I get hot and bothered when I exercise okay?” Vega shifted and even now he was still getting slicker, apparently he _liked_ the Commander interrogating him, and if by the flared nostrils and sudden warmth all over his body—well that secret hadn't lasted long at all.

Shepard grinned, sharp and bright, and pressed his cock—and when had he taken off his pants?-- between Vega's balls, “I'd like to see that next time.” His thumb thrust into Vega and back out in a steady pace. “Does anyone know? Can they smell you?” And there's that hard tone again, that possessive edge Shepard gets around his team (his _pack_ ) but mostly around Vega.

“No—uh” Vega moaned and rutted back against Shepard's hand, wanting more. He pulled on Shepard's other hand, holding his own, but it didn't budge. “I don't—Esteban complained once about the smell, but he's Omega too.”

Shepard growled and bit Vega's shoulder, sucking until there's a vivid mark that everyone would be able to see. “I should tell you to never work out down there again.”

“What and keep me like a pet?” Vega growled right back, suddenly pissed. He pushed and strained against Shepard, and even though he was angry all it did was make his hole squeeze around his Alpha's thumb. He fell back onto the bed moments later, gasping.

Shepard shook his head, leaving another bite on Vega's other shoulder. “No, I'm not stupid.”

“Just a possessive fucker.”

“Exactly.” And Shepard pulled out his thumb, only to lift Vega's leg, spread him wide, and fuck into him in a jagged motion.

This was what Vega wanted all day, while he was working out and while Esteban was trying to have an argument with him about the hammerhead vs. the mako and he couldn't pay attention.

Shepard pounded into Vega, his cock thick and everything Vega needed.

Vega grunted, squeezing against him, the pleasure of being filled and stretched made him moan. He stretched his head trying to get his Alpha to kiss him.

Shepard understood, just like a lot of things he understood about Vega, and pressed his mouth against him. He bit until Vega's bottom lip was bleeding, and licked at it, soothing until it healed over just a second later. Their tongues tangled, and it was sloppy, just like their fucking.

The Omega felt his balls tighten, and his dick drip onto his stomach. Vega whined, and bared his throat, “Please, Shep.”

“Come on my cock, Vega.” Shepard thrust one last time and Vega gasped before cumming around Shepard's cock.

Shepard growled against Vega's open lips, rutting until his knot locked, and he filled Vega with his cum—until Vega felt it leak around it.

“Shepard, fuck man.”

“Beautiful like this.” Shepard muttered against his lips, one hand trailing over Vega's bruised wrists, and marks across his jaws—neck and shoulder.

“Shut up.” Vega flushed and covered his face with an arm.

Shepard pulled it away and looked him straight in the eye. “You do. Your fucking gorgeous like this.” He ground into Vega, his knot making Vega feel a sharp burst of pain-pleasure, and his flaccid cock twitch feebly. “And even better, your on my knot.”

“Fuck Shepard, you can't say stuff like that.”

“I'm going to make you cum again for getting wet in front of Steve.”

“Oh my God, Shep.” And another thrust made Vega whine and spill a mix of Shepard's cum and his own slick over Shepard's knot.


End file.
